The Ruby of Truth and Lies
by NaughtyLittleCookie
Summary: He did it again. He screwed up. All Po could think of was how he messed this up for them, it all started out okay...until Tigress cried. Because of him. 'That damn ruby' Po thought, as he ran after his best friend. How could things have gone so wrong?
1. Prolouge

He did it again. He screwed up. All Po could think of was how he messed this up for them, it all started out okay...until Tigress cried. Because of him. 'That damn ruby!' Po thought, as he ran after his best friend. How could things have gone so wrong? It was as it was fortold,  
"Thy ruby shall sting,  
Great sorrow, ruby bring.  
One girl, one guy,  
An everlasting mournful cry.  
Saddest taleever told,  
Lives on throughout the old.  
Running away from thy fate,  
Burning upon a blood red stake."  
What is the meaning behind this poem? A ruby, that's what. The "Ruby of Truth and Lies" to be exact. A powerful ruby that makes the most honest person tell the most hurtful lies. The power as old as lies themselves. Poor Tigress and Po were told to go get the ruby, on a high stake mission. But it all went very wrong, very fast. Here's their story of struggle, sacrifice, and good mannered lovin'. Well, good mannered is farfetched. More like, wild lovin'. Oh well. Enjoy the story!


	2. Don't Ever Unkiss Me

A/N: LISTEN TO MAROON 5'S SONG "UNKISS ME" WHILE READING.

Po heard Tigress's tears. He did it again. He screwed up. Tigress and Po were in a forest far from the Valley of Peace. They had a major mission to complete, well major for two people. They had to recover the "Ruby of Truth and Lies", a ruby that can make the most honest person tell the most hurtful lies, and act completley different. They were told how to reverse the effect, by apologizing and accepting the apologizing, as well as not to touch it at the same time, but they did just that...by accident. The effect was almost immediately. Tigress told the truth, good honest truth that doesn't hurt feelings, and was really sweet to Po; but Po, Po was distant and aggressive, and he told horrible, mean, and hurtful lies. Lies that were focused on Tigress. Lies that even hardcore Tigress couldn't handle. Lies that made Tigress cry, and feel some of the worst pain ever known. Let's flashback to the exact moment it all started.

Flashback

Tigress and Po were walking back to the Valley of Peace, and were only about three days away, and it was Wednesday; when it happened. "Po! Are you okay?" Tigress said. Po was dangling off the edge of a cliff, the ruby in one paw, and hanging on for dear life to the cliff with his other paw. Tigress had to think of way to get him without touching the ruby, but that was inevitable. "Po, give me your left paw." Tigress said calmy. Po looked at her like she was crazy. "Tigress, if we touch it, it will probably ruin our friendship, depending on who it affects negatively." He told her. "Po.." Tigress raised her voice. Not wanting to make her mad, Po let Tigress grab his paw. Once on level ground the effect began. Too tired to continue, they made camp.

Thursday

Tigress woke up soaking wet, and Po was already awake. "Finally! You're awake! I tried to wake you up, but you couldn't hear me. So I soaked you in water! And low and behold, you're awake." He said, throwing a towel at her. "C'mon, we have to get going." "W-w-why would-d-d y-you do tha-at?" Tigress asked softly, as she shivered uncontrollably. "It's l-l-like twenty d-degrees here." "I did it cause I wanted to and it was hilarious. Now let's go." Po said, and walked away, not even bothering to help the poor shivering tiger. Eventually, Tigress was dry, but she was still cold. So, she edged closer to Po, hoping he wouldn't mind. She was dead wrong. Po's eyes turned blood red. "What the hell are you doing?" Po asked as he pushed the tiger away. "I'm still cold Po. The least you can do is help me stay warm. After all, you did cause it." Tigress said, edging back to her spot and putting his arm around herself. That did it. Po pushed Tigress down; hard. "I don't want a god damn MONSTER hanging on me!" Po yelled. "Ahh!" Tigress cried as she fell on her arm. Tears streamed down her face, as the horrible realization of a broken arm came to her mind and the hurtful word "monster" took it's effect. Her right arm was broken. Po's eyes went back to normal. "Tigress? Oh no. Tigress." Po said as he knelt down beside her. Tigress was still crying, and now edging as far away from him a possible. Po has never sworn before, and if he did, it was never directed towards his best friend. Even when she was mean, and swore at him. "I'm-m h-h-hurt P-Po. Wh-hy?" Tigress asked, not looking him in the eyes. Po took off his jacket, and he took a roll of bandages from his bag. As he draped his jacket around her, he wrapped up her arm. "T-t-thank you Po." Tigress said quietly, still refusing to look him in the eyes. "Tigress, I don't know what happened. Forgive me." Po said, pulling her into a hug. Tigress hugged him back, an pulled away. She kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you." She told him. Po nodded. "Get some sleep. You'll need it." "Let me sleep next to you." Tigress told him. Po smiled as she moved closer to him, nestling into his fur.

Friday

Tigress woke up first, and gently shook Po's shoulder. He didn't budge. "Po? Wake up." She said. He pushed her away and cut her stomach. "Damn it! Go to hell! Don't wake me up again you stupid ass bitch!" Po yelled, as he sat up. Tigress's eyes filled with tears as she held her now bleeding stomach. "Po, I love you, please don't be so mean." "Why am I even friends with you? You're a hurtful person, always giving me hell. Go away! NOW!" Po yelled. Tigress got up, threw his jacket on the ground, and ran away, sobbing uncontrollably. Po shook his head and gasped. 'I did it again.' He thought as he ran after her.

End Of Flashback

Po saw Tigress crying and on her knees. He walked over to her. Getting up she looked him in the eyes.

"If you respect me, Don't protect me.

You can tell me, I can handle it.

Stop pretending, cause we're going down.

If you let go, then just let go.

It's disrespectful, how you've handled this.

Never ending, gotta run around."

Po looked down as Tigress continued.

"I lied to my heart, cause I thought you felt it.

You can't have a fire if the candle's melting.

You don't have to love me, if you don't wanna.

Don't act like I'm your nothing, if your gonna.

Well then you better,

Unkiss me!

Untouch me!

Untake this heart!

Unmiss it!

Just leave it!

Unbreak this heart!"

Tigress turned away. Po took the chance to reason with her. The truth hurts.

"I can't erase this, can't delete this.

We don't need this, we can handle it.

I just feel red, that you're hurting eyes.

Oh, if I wait here, if I see you it won't matter.

Cause I'm the cause of this!

Welped peaces, cause you're over hurt. Oh!"

Po turned Tigress to face him. He looked down at her broken arm, then at her face, which had tears running down it still. They sang together.

"I lied to my heart, cause I thought you felt it.

You can't have a fire if the candle's melting.

You don't have to love me, if you don't wanna.

Don't act like I'm your nothing, if your gonna.

Well then you better,

Unkiss me!

Untouch me!

Untake this heart!

Yeah, yeah!

Unmiss it!

Just leave it!

Unbreak this heart!

So unkiss me!

So unkiss me! Yeah.

So yeah, yeah eh yeah!"

Tigress: "So baby let go, gotta let go, it's disrespectful. I can't handle this."

Po: "Never ending, gotta run around. Oh. Yeah, eh yeah yeah!"

Both:

"Unkiss me!

Untouch me!

Untake this heart!

Oh, no no no no.

Unmiss it!

Just leave it!

Unbreak this heart!

So unkiss me.

So unkiss me.

Unkiss me."

Tigress fell to her knees again still sobbing. Po was standing under a tree while she was not. Po wrapped his arms around her. It began to rain, then pour. As much as Po's mind told him to leave her there to suffer, his heart said otherwise. He pulled her under the tree with him. "Tigress, I'm so sorry for everything. I know you could never forgive me for being such an asshole. I almost made you freeze to death, I broke your arm, I slit your stomach, and I called you hurtful things. I know I'm asking a lot, but can you ever forgive me? Please, I'm sorry. We don't have to date like you wanted to on Thursday, but if we can still be friends, then I would be more than happy to try." "Po, I-I-I f-forgive y-y-you. Please don't let it happen again." Tigress said. Po looked at her, and Tigress looked at him. Suddenly, they found themselves leaning towards each other, until soft, dry lips met soft, tear-soaken lips in a passionate kiss. A golden light enclosed them, then disperesed. When they broke apart, Tigress buried her face in his chest. "Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress looked up. "You're freezing." Po said as he put his jacket around her and picked her up. Tigress wrapped her legs around him. "Go to sleep Ti. I'm gonna find a cave, and we'll stay there for the night. I'll change those bandages too." Po told her. "Po, my arm isn't the only thing that hurts." Tigress said, still holding her stomach. "Oh, right." Po said as he began to walk. While walking, Po noticed something shinning around Tigress's neck. He walked under a tree and woke her up. She sat up. "Ti, your neck." Po said as he pointed to it. Tigress picked up the shinning object, and looked at it closely. It was a key shaped locket. She opened it and read what it said aloud. "Don't ever unkiss me." On one side, then the other. "Po and Tigress" Tigress smiled. "The ruby's magic Po. That's where it came from." Po smiled an helped her to her feet. "Do you want me to carry you again?" Po asked her. "Yes, if you don't mind." Tigress said. "Not a problem Ti." Po said as he picked her up bridal style this time. "I think I see a cave. Hold on tight!" Po said, running full speed. When he got there, he saw that a river needed to be crossed. "Tigress, we need to cross that river. Can you swim?" Po asked as he set her down and tossed their bag across. Luckily, it landed on dry land. "Yes." Tigress said as she jumped in. Po jumped in the water as well, making sure Tigress was behind him so she couldn't be hurt anymore. But as smart as it was, it only lasted for about five minutes. Tigress's ankle was caught by some plant, and it pulled her down. "Po!" She screamed. Po quickly dove underwater and cut the plant. He brought her to the surface of the water. "This is just not my week." Tigress said. Po laughed. "You and me both." He said. Po helped her to the river bank, then he helped her inside of the cave. "Thank you." Tigress said. Po grabbed their bag, and opened it. "Ti, we need to change out of these clothes or we'll freeze." He said, tossing Tigress the bag after he grabbed his clothes. "Po, why do you still have this long sleeved T-shirt? You don't fit it anymore." Tigress asked as she put on a dry pair of pants. "I brought it cause you might be able to wear it. I haven't worn it since I was 12." Po said, putting on his sandles. "Really?" Tigress asked, once she had finished tying the chest wrappings she wore. "Yeah. Put it on cause you'll need it. It will be freezing tonight." Po told her. Tigress slipped on the shirt. Po was right, it fit. Well, it was a little baggy, but Tigress's normal shirts were too. After Tigress pulled her boots on and laced them up, Po started a fire. "Crazy how a ruby can bring us together, huh Ti?" Po asked. "Yeah." Tigress yawned as she laid against Po. He put his arm around her. "Let's get some sleep. Shifu is going to kill us since we're going to be late." Tigress said. "You don't want me to rewrap your bandages that's all. Please Ti, you need it." Po said. "Fine." Tigress said, allowing him to tend to her wounds. After that, she laid down on one of the blankets Po had. 'When is he not prepared?!' Tigress thought. Po laid down next to her and pulled her close. "Good night Ti." Po said, kissing her cheek. Then Po covered them up. "Good night Po." Tigress said as she laid her head on his chest. 'I will never unkiss him.' Tigress thought. Then they drifted into sleep.

A/N: THERE! FINALLY DONE! YOU GUYS LIKE IT CAUSE IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! So I am typing this author's note to let you guys know that i will be updating my stories soon, so do not worry. My short stories will be updated probably next week or this Saturday coming. (today is March 30, 2015) and this story should be updated either this Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Thank you for reading this!

\- Sakura TigerLily Shaohe


End file.
